la batalla final se acerca
by maestra tigress88
Summary: Tigresa empieza a sentir algo por Po y el igual por ella pero aparece alguien a quien Po también le gusta, quien se quedara con Po averiguelo
1. el inicio de una historia

Chapter 1: El inicio de una nueva historia

Tras la derrota de lord shen, todos los aldeanos de la ciudad de goodmen empezaron a felicitar a los guerreros por su victoria y isieron una fiesta en su honor, habían bailes, comida y juegos todos la estaban pasando bien menos una maestra que pensando en por que a había abrazado a su amigo, en ese momento sintió como lo estaba pasando él pero por que había echo eso y lo peor de todo frente a los furiosos que jamás la habían visto hacer eso, ella siempre se mostraba como la mas fuerte de los 5, ella sabia que igual tenia sentimientos pero trataba de no demostrarlos pero esta vez los iso no sabia porque. Po se dio cuenta de su ausencia y la empezó a buscar y se dio cuenta que estaba en el techo de una casa, complicado subir hasta ella con su enorme barriga pero lo logro, pero la tigresa estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, él se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que hablo

Po: Tigresa que haces aquí tan sola?

Tigresa: No nada solo estaba pensando

Po: En que?

Paso un rato y Tigresa no respondía

Po: Bueno parece que no me quieres contar pero bueno no te puedo obligar

Tigresa: No Po no es eso es solo que….

Víbora: Oigan chicos los hemos estado buscando, todos estábamos preocupados. Vamos es hora de que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que partir al valle de la paz

Víbora acompañada de Po y Tigresa fueron a la cabaña en la que se hospedaban. Todos los otros los estaban esperando, la cabaña tenia 3 habitaciones una para las chicas, otra para los chicos y otra para el maestro, todos estaban durmiendo menos un panda que se preguntaba una y otra vez en que abra estado pensando la tigresa hasta que se quedo dormido.

Ya era de dia y todos estaban despiertos menos un panda que le encantaba dormir al igual que comer, pero lo dejaron dormir ya que había tenido una ardua batalla. Todos estaban desayunando y tal maestro se acordó que Po seguía durmiendo

Tigresa: Maestro no cree que deberíamos despertar a Po?

Shifu: Si Tigresa, por que no lo vas a despertar

Tigresa: YO? Es que yo pues vera estoy

Shifu: Siii?

Tigresa: No nada ire a despertarlo

En la habitación de los chicos

Un panda durmiendo plácidamente mientras una felina lo veía dormir, se acercaba mas y mas a él sin darse cuenta

Tigresa: (pensando) Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme, esperen en que estoy pensando él es solo mi amigo nada mas, más encima..

Po: Tigresa (recién despertando) que haces aquí?

Tigresa: (Entera roja y pensando) se habrá dado cuenta que lo e estado mirando. A el maestro Shifu me a dicho que te viniera a despertar (mientras se reía) ya que alguien no se levanta temprano pero bueno (saliendo de la habitación) te esperamos asi que levántate (mientras se dirige a la cocina)

Po: haaaaa esta bien

Todos estaban despiertos y con los bolsos listos para partir, salieron de la cabaña y todos juntos estaban en marcha para ir al valle de la paz.

Estaban todos en parejas excepto el maestro Shifu que iba adelante le seguían Mono y Mantis después Grulla y Víbora y al ultimo Po y Tigresa todo el recorrido la pasaron conversando hasta llegar al valle. Los furiosos y su maestro se dirigían al palacio de jade menos el panda

Po: oigan chicos después voy al palacio primero ire a ver a mi papa y le dire que estoy bien

Mono: Esta bien Po

Mantis: Pero acuérdate que nos tienes que preparar la cena y Víbora le pega un latigazo con su cola

Víbora: Mantis! Po va a ir a ver a su papa si tienes hambre prepárate algo tu

Mantis: Ok

Grulla: Ya vamos chicos tenemos que ir a dejar las cosas

Tigresa: Si vamos

Po: bueno adiós chicos

Los furiosos: Adiós Po

En el restaurante del Sr. Ping había un ganzo bien atareado con los pedidos de fideos y a la vez pensando en como estará su hijo

Po: Hola papa

Sr. Ping: (corriendo a ver a su hijo) Hijo has vuelto, estoy tan feliz, como has estado? Quieres algo de comer? la comida esta lista

Po: No gracias papa no tengo hambre. Lo que te quería preguntar es como alguien puede invitar a una persona a una cita?

Sr. Ping: Haber como invitaría a la maestra tigresa

Po: (exaltado y rojo) coooomo lo supisteee?

Sr. Ping: era obvio hijo desde pequeño que te gusta pero si la quieres invitar solo dile de seguro que te dice que si e visto como te mira

Po: Ok mañana le digo


	2. incidentes

Chapter 2: Preguntas e incidentes

Todos estaban esperando a que cierto panda llegara de donde su padre

Mantis: Cuando llegara estoy muriendo de hambre

Grulla: Cálmate Mantis ya llegara

Po: Lo siento chicos se me iso tarde

Mantis: Si parece

Víbora: (pegándole un latigazo con su cola a Mantis) ¡MANTIS!

Mono: ajajajajjajajaja

Mantis: auch eeehh perdón

Tigresa: No importa Po, estabas ocupado hablando con tu papa

Po: (sonriéndole) Gracias Tigresa

Tigresa: (sonrojándose) eeee no hay de que Po

Mientras Po preparaba la cena 2 maestros hablaban en secreto

Mantis: Fue mi idea o Tigresa se sonrojo cuando Po le sonrió?

Mono: No fue tu idea yo también lo vi

Mantis: Que pasara entre esos 2

Mono: Si le preguntas a Tigresa te doy 10 galletas especiales e mi jarrón

Mantis: ¡¿Qué?! NO QUIERO MORIR AUN

Mono: Si le dices te doy la mitad de mis galletas

Mantis: Así es como se negocia. Ok lo hare mas te vale cumplir

Mantis se tomo su tiempo antes de preguntarle a Tigresa

Mantis: Oye Tigresa te gusta Po?

Tigresa: (sonrojándose y sorprendida por la pregunta) ¡¿Qué?! COMO PIENSAS ESO EL ES SOLO MI AMIGO

Mientras un Panda en la cocina escuchaba lo que decían y al escuchar esto se entristeció

Po: (pensando) Si es todo lo que siente por mi como le diré que me gusta no quiero echar a perder nuestra amistad

Devuelta en la mesa

Mantis: Si no te gusta por que te Po por que te exaltas tanto?

Tigresa: (lo empezó a mirar con una de sus mirada que matan hasta el mas fuerte)

Mantis: No he dicho nada de nada

Tigresa: Si mejor

Po llegando con los platos

Po: aquí tienen chicos

Los furiosos: Gracias Po

Y Po se ubico al lado de Tigresa y sin querer le toco la mano lo que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran cosa que no fue desapercibido por el resto de los furiosos. Todos siguieron comiendo pero 2 maestros se sentían incomodos no querían ni mirarse por el incidente.

Ya era la hora de dormir y todos se habían ido a sus habitaciones menos Po y Tigresa que tenían que lavar

Po: Oye Tigresa no tenias que quedarte a ayudarme

Tigresa: Po da lo mismo mas encima no quería que te quedaras con todo el trabajo

Po: Gracias Tigresa

Tigresa: De nada Po

Ambos estaban ordenando pero un pequeño propieso de un panda con sus propios pies lo iso caerse encima de la tigresa provocando que se dieran un beso

Tigresa tan incomoda por lo que paso se puso de pie entera roja al igual que el panda y ella estaba lista para irse hasta que cierto panda hablo

Po: Tigresa eehh lo lamento no fue mi intensión

Tigresa: No tienes de que disculparte fue un accidente bueno yo ya termine asi que me voy a mi habitación buenas noches Po

Po: Buenas noches Tigresa

La tigresa salía de la cocina dejando a un panda pensativo

Po: Se habrá sentido incomoda? Le habrá gustado? Ella sentirá algo por mi? NO claro que no ella dijo que soy solo su amigo mas encima quien se fijaría en un panda gordo como yo

Mientras en una habitación una felina estaba pensando en lo ocurrido

Tigresa: Hayy que paso hoidia el y yo nos besamos pero bueno fue un accidente pero admito que me gusto pero y a el? Haaaaa mejor ire a dormir mañana tenemos entrenamiento

Po ya había terminado en la cocina y se preparaba para ir a dormir pero se detuvo al frente de una habitación donde dormía una felina, miro un rato la habitación y luego se fue a dormir a su habitación mañana iban a tener mas entrenamiento.


	3. desconcentracion

Chapter 3: Desconcentración ¿Qué le sucede a la maestra tigresa?

Era de día en el valle de la paz, las tiendas estaban abriendo, los niños jugaban pero en la cima de una montaña había un palacio llenos de maestros durmiendo esperando a que sonara el gong, el maestro shifu estaba parado frente a las habitaciones esperando a que sus estudiantes se levantaran hasta que sonó el gong

Los furiosos: Buenos días maestro

Maestro shifu: Buenos días mis estudiantes

Ahí estaban todos los maestros de pie menos uno el guerrero dragón que seguía en su habitación durmiendo sin haber escuchado el gong. El maestro shifu se dirige a su habitación, abrió la puerta, ahí estaba un panda flojo durmiendo y llenando la almohada de saliva

Po: (mientras dormía) Mmmm… fideos

Maestro Shifu: (acercándose al panda le pega con su bastón) PANDA DESPIERTA TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO

Po: 5 minutos mas

Maestro shifu: Nada de 5 minutos más levántate o te hago subir las escaleras 100 veces

Po: Ya desperté ya desperté

Maestro shifu: Ya estudiantes vayan a desayunar, yo me iré a meditar

4 maestros salían de los dormitorios hacia la cocina menos2 maestros que no se movían y trataban de no hacer contacto visual hasta que uno se decidió a hablar

Po: eeehh oye Tigresa lo de ayer no fue mi intención…

Tigresa: Cálmate Po fue un accidente pero no le cuentes a nadie

Po: Ok pero yo te quería decir…

Grulla: Oigan chicos apúrense que los estamos esperando en la cocina Mantis se esta muriendo de hambre como siempre

Po: Ya voy. Tigresa te lo digo luego

Tigresa: Aaaa a si ok mas tarde

Po se iba a la cocina con Grulla dejando a una maestra pensativa

Tigresa: Que me querrá decir Po

Todos ya habían desayunado y se preparaban para un día de entrenamiento

En el salón de capacitación

Tigresa entrenaba en los troncos con púas, Grulla Y Po en la tortuga de jade, Mono y mantis en los guanteletes de madera y víbora en el campo de muerte ardiente

Po y Grulla estaban peleando, Po le da una patada la cual Grulla esquiva este le da un golpe a Po en la barriga, Po se agarra la barriga pero sigue luchando, Po y Grulla intercambiaban golpes y patadas en un acto en falso de Grulla Po lo agarra por sorpresa y lo golpea hasta caer de la tortuga de jade pero el se para y siguen peleando. Una maestra estaba en los troncos con púas esquivaba y golpeaba ferozmente pero de repente mira para al lado donde estaban sus compañeros, miraba la pelea de Po y Grulla pero miraba mas los movimientos de Po ella se empezó a poner roja estaba distraída y cualquier tronco le podría pegar.

Víbora: Tigresa cuidado!

Antes de que Tigresa se diera cuenta ella ya había salido volando. Todos los maestros fueron a ver si ella estaba bien.

Víbora: Te encuentras bien?

Tigresa: Si solo fue golpe nada más

Mantis: Pero es golpe debe de haber sido fuerte ya que te mando súper lejos

Tigresa: Cálmense chicos estoy bien (mientras se levantaba)

Grulla: Porque te distrajiste?

Tigresa: No por nada solo…

Mono: Es que estaba mirándolos pelear a ti y a Po o no tigresa?

Tigresa: (le puso una cara aterradora)

Mono: Aaaa dije mirándolos a ustedes perdón quise decir que estaba mirando a las paredes si eso

Tigresa: (pensando) Si eso está mejor

Po: La llevare a la enfermería para que la vean

Tigresa: No es necesario Po estoy bien (pero al empezar a caminar le dolió la pierna) aaauuchh

Po: Ves vamos a la enfermería (mientras la ayudaba a caminar)

Tigresa: (poniéndose roja) Gracias Po

Mientras ellos 2 iban a la enfermería 4 furiosos hablaban

Mantis: Que creen que la a echo desconcentrarse? A ella jamás le había pasado esto

Víbora: Nose (pero en verdad si sabía ya lo venía notando desde antes)

Grulla: Creen que Po tenga algo que ver?

Mono: Algo me dice que si

Víbora: Ya chicos dejen la vida de Tigresa en paz

Y los 4 furiosos volvieron a sus entrenamientos

Mientras en la enfermería

Po: Ya llegamos Tigresa

Tigresa: Ok gracias Po

Po: De nada Tigresa. Iré a buscar a la enfermera

Y Po sale de la enfermería para ir a buscar a al enfermera dejando a la felina sola

Pasaron 10 minutos y Po había vuelto con la enfermera (han)

Han: haber Tigresa que te paso

Tigresa: Estaba en la sala de capacitación y uno de esos troncos me golpeo pero no fue gran cosa

Han: Haber déjame ver

Le levanta la pierna a la maestra y ve que tiene un moretón pero no era grave se le pasaría en unos días

Han: Tigresa solo es un moretón descansa un poco y veras como se te pasara

Tigresa: Ok

Han salía de la enfermería dejando a un panda y a una Tigresa a solas

Po: eeh Tigresa lo que te quería decir antes es que….

Tigresa: Es que?

Po: Tu Tigresa quieres ir a una cita conmigo?

Tigresa no sabía que responder estaba nerviosa y impresionada por la pregunta pero al fin tubo la respuesta

Tigresa: Esta bien Po iré a una cita contigo

Po: Enserio? Genial el domingo a las 7

Tigresa: Ok Po

Ya era de noche y todos estaban listos para dormir pero una maestra quería hablar con su amiga

Tigresa: Víbora estas ahí quiero hablar contigo

Víbora: Pasa Tigresa

Tigresa: Víbora esto es muy importante

Víbora: Es que te gusta Po o no?

Tigresa: (muy impresionada) como lo supiste?

Víbora: Tigresa es obvio la forma en que lo miras

Tigresa: Si me gusta pero nose si yo a él

Víbora: Es obvio que si le gustas por la forma en que te mira, la forma en que te sonríe, los abrazos que se han dado y la forma en que te habla es tan cariñosa

Tigresa: Los abrazos fueron de amigos nada más

Víbora: El abrazo que nos dio a nosotros era de amigos el que te dio a ti era como algo más. Tú le gustas

Tigresa: Y qué pasa si no?

Víbora: Si jamás se lo preguntas nunca lo sabrás

Tigresa: Ok en la cita del domingo se lo pregunto

Víbora: (impresionada) Tienen una cita?

Tigresa: Si pero nose que ponerme

Víbora: Hay te ayudo para eso están las amigas

Tigresa: Gracias

Víbora: De nada


	4. la cita y una vieja amiga

Chapter 4: L a cita y la vieja amiga

Sonó el gong y todos se levantaban. Los furiosos y su maestro estaban sorprendidos el panda también se había levantado

Shifu: eeehhh panda dormiste bien?

Po: Si porque pregunta?

Shifu: No por nada, bueno estudiantes vayan a desayunar a y casi se me olvida tienen 2 semanas libre a partir de hoy, bueno espero que la pasen bien, adiós.

Todos estaban felices no tendrían entrenamiento en 2 semanas pero una maestra no estaba muy feliz pero tendría que soportarlo.

Estaban los 6 guerreros tomando desayuno conversaban y todo pero un panda estaba pensando

Po: (pensando) Donde podre llevar a Tigresa a nuestra primera cita? Ya se iremos a comer donde un amigo de mi papa y luego podremos ir a caminar un rato

Tigresa: En qué piensas Po?

Po: A no en nada

Tigresa: Ok

Ya habían terminado de desayunar y para divertirse un rato empezaron a pelear en la arena del palacio, quien ganaba el perdedor le tenía que dar algo

Mono: Ya quienes empiezan primero a pelear?

Mantis: Que tal si anotamos los nombres de 3 personas y los otros 3 sacan los nombre y así veremos con quien peleamos

Víbora: Buena idea Mantis

Grulla: Estaba llegando con la hoja

Ya Po estaba anotando los nombres de Mantis, Mono y de él. Grulla, Víbora y Tigresa iban a sacar los nombres

Grulla: Haber quién será (saco un nombre y decía) Mono

Víbora: Y yo? (sacando un nombre) Mantis

Mantis: Eso significa que Po peleara con Tigresa

Po: Ya perdí (todo desanimado)

Tigresa: Cálmate Po talves puedas ganarme TALVES

Mono: Ya empezamos yo y Grulla

Los 2 ya habían terminado de pelear y gano Grulla

Mono: Ya dime que quieres?

Grulla: La mitad de tus galletas

Mono: Haaaaaaaa esta bien (pensando cada vez me quedo con menos galletas)

Víbora: Ya me toca a mi y a Mantis

Habían terminado de pelear, gano mantis

Víbora: Que quieres?

Mantis: Que nunca me vuelvas a pegar con tu cola

Víbora: Esta bien

Ahora el turno de Tigresa y Po

Po tomaba su posición de pelea al igual que Tigresa. Y empezó la pelea, Tigresa se tiro contra Po y conecto un golpe en su barriga saliendo este para atrás, pero era el turno de Po empezó a correr donde estaba Tigresa, empieza a dar una serie de golpes los cuales Tigresa fácilmente esquivaba dio un salto y una pirueta encima de Po cayendo detrás de este, antes de que Po se diera cuenta Tigresa ya lo había derribado

Tigresa: Te rindes Po?

Po: Jamás

Po dando una patada por el piso boto a la felina esta cayó al piso mientras Po aprovechaba de levantarse, la maestra enojada por su despiste siguió peleando, Po le dio una patada la cual la maestra iba a esquivar pero esa patada era de distracción, porque Po le pego en el brazo de la maestra con su puño la maestra no se había dado cuenta que era una distracción así que se incorporó altiro y siguieron peleando, la maestra dio una patada voladora la cual Po alcanzo a ver y se agacho, agarrándole la pierna a la maestra y la bota esta vez la tira lejos y la maestra queda adolorida y ya no podía pelear así que se rindió

Tigresa: Me rindo

Todos sorprendidos era la primera vez que alguien derrotaba a la maestra Tigresa

Po: enserio? (Incrédulo)

Tigresa: Si me pegaste en una pierna y en un brazo si no me rendía esto terminaría mal

Po: guuujuu soooy bárbaro derrote a la maestra Tigresa

Tigresa: Ya Po que quieres acercándose a él en forma picarona

Po: (diciéndole al oído para que nadie escuchara)

Tigresa: ( Abrió los ojos de par en par) Eso quieres?

Po: Si pero en la cita casi a susurro

Tigresa: Ok

Ya eran las 6:30 y 2 guerreros se estaban arreglando

En la habitación de Tigresa

Víbora: Enserio te pondrás eso?(Sorprendida)

Tigresa: Si, eso fue lo que quería Po y tengo que cumplir

Víbora: Ok ayudándola a ponerse el vestido y arreglándola

Mientras en la habitación de Po

Mono: Oye amigo te ves bien

Po: Enserio?

Mantis: Si

Po: Y tú qué opinas Grulla?

Grulla: Que te ves bien. Ya anda a esperar afuera

Po estaba esperando en la entrada del palacio y una tigresa recién salía de los dormitorios y se encontraba al frente de Po

Po: (embobado) Tigresa te ves hermosa

Tigresa: (sonrojada)aaahh gracias, nos vamos

Po: Aaa si vamos (mientras la tomaba de la mano, lo cual iso sonrojar a ambos).ambos bajaban las escaleras conversando de cosas

Tigresa: A dónde quieres ir Po

Po: vamos al restaurant de un amigo mi papa

Tigresa: Ok

Habían entrado al restaurant y tomaron asientos les tomaron la orden, al rato llegaron con los platos. Estaban comiendo mientras conversaban, terminaron pagaron y dejaron propina, iban saliendo del restaurant cuándo a Po se le ocurrió ir a caminar una rato.

Estaban cerca de un rio conversando, riéndose y jugando

Tigresa: (sonriendo) Po deja de tirarme agua

Po: (riéndose) Nooo (mientras la mojaba cada vez más)

Ambos estaban mojándose el uno al otro hasta que de repente se quedaron mirando y se empezaron a acercar cada vez más estaban sintiendo la respiración del otro hasta que

¿?: (Corriendo hacia él) POOOOO!

Po y Tigresa se separaron sonrojados. Mientras una felina corría hacia Po y lo abrazaba

Po: (sorprendido) Song?!


End file.
